Falling in Love
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Ah... Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?-Oneshot yang terlalu pendek tentang NaruHina, Hinata's P.O.V, AU. Don't like don't read.


Aku tidak tahu harus mengawali cerita ini dari mana, namun ada satu hal yang kuyakini adalah kenyataan;

Aku menyukainya.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Falling in Love**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Romance – General

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** AU, _Oneshot._ Ami-neechan dan Megu-neechan, anda berdua tahu apa yang saia maksud di cerita ini. _Pasti_ anda tahu. Hinata's P.O.V. OOC, maybe...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** NaruHina (oke, saia lagi berusaha bikin fic _straight_—mohon bantuannya, _minna-san_!)

Oo—O—oO

Bodohnya aku.

Sangat, sangat, sangat bodoh.

Aku terlalu bodoh, hingga harus menyesali kebodohan itu sekarang.

Aku bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa aku sudah membuang kesempatanku yang berharga selama setahun penuh. Aku punya kesempatan untuk berada di dekatnya, berada di sampingnya—namun aku menolak semua kesempatan itu.

Dan ketika aku menyadari hal itu, aku berasa ingin kembali ke masa lampau untuk mengulangi semuanya tanpa harus membuang kesempatan langka yang sekarang sangat jarang bisa kudapatkan.

.

.

Panas.

Hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan ketika melihatnya berdekatan dengan perempuan lain. Mataku panas, serasa seperti terbakar api yang menyala-nyala. Sialnya, aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Aku tidak bisa menjauhkannya dari perempuan lain dan hanya bisa memendam rasa kesal saat pemandangan itu terjadi tepat di depan mataku.

Jujur saja, aku cemburu.

Terdengar posesif mungkin, namun aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya berdekatan dengan mereka. Aku tidak suka jika hal itu terjadi.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa melihat peristiwa itu dari kejauhan tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa...

.

.

Hari ini ada perpindahan kelas besar-besaran.

Aku tidak tahu apa salahku pada Dewi Fortuna—namun yang pasti, sangat berat. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan mungkin menimpakan kesialan ini padaku; kelasku yang terletak di sayap timur gedung sekolah dipindah ke sayap barat yang letaknya di seberang sana. Tepat di sebelah ruang guru, pula. Dan bebanku ditambah dengan kewajiban mengangkat meja dari ruang serbaguna yang jaraknya sekitar 5 ruang kelas dari kelas baruku jika tidak ingin lesehan di lantai.

Nostalgila kelas tujuh, dah...

Namun setibanya di kelas, ada satu hal yang menggembirakan.

Sangat menggembirakan, sampai-sampai aku ingin melonjak kegirangan seperti anak kelinci yang overdosis gula.

Dia duduk di sampingku.

Dia—Naruto Uzumaki yang kusukai—meletakkan mejanya tepat di sebelah mejaku.

Ah, aku sudah siap untuk pingsan saat itu juga saking senangnya...

Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama juga. Keesokan harinya, hatiku patah kembali setelah melihat orang lain duduk di sana hingga membuatnya duduk di belakang tempat semula.

Nasib, nasib...

.

.

Jujur saja, aku benci mewiru kain.

Kainnya terlalu lemas. Hingga tiap kali aku melipat ujung yang atas dengan rapi, ujung bawahnya tergerai dengan bebas dan inosennya. Sudah kujepit dengan jepitan yang kubawa dari rumah, namun hal itu malah membuatku semakin sulit melipatnya.

Dan di saat-saat seperti itu, ia bertanya padaku.

"Sudah selesai, Hinata_-chan_?"

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang, mendapati dia sedang berdiri sambil menggenggam kainnya yang sudah terwiru dengan tidak begitu rapi—namun senyuman yang biasa masih menghiasi wajahnya. Aku terlalu gugup, hingga menjawab asal-asalan.

"E-eh, y-yah, l-lumayanlah... Err, maksudku, hampir selesai..."

Dan setelahnya, aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaanku.

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak mengerti cara menghitung wirunya—dan tampaknya, aku tidak sendirian. Banyak juga yang tidak mengerti cara menghitungnya, termasuk dia.

Setelah maju ke depan untuk bertanya pada salah satu teman, aku kembali duduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Saat itu, aku melihatnya sedang tidak melipat. Karena itulah, aku balas bertanya, "K-kamu sudah selesai?"

"Eh, apa?"

Nyaris saja aku melakukan _headbang_ di meja. Kelas begitu ramai, sedangkan suaraku terlalu kecil. Maka dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, lalu aku mengulangi pertanyaannya. Jawabannya nyaris membuatku bergubrak ria; "Belum, kok."

Haduh... Lemas rasanya...

Namun pembicaraan itu tidak terhenti begitu saja, pembaca sekalian.

"Kamu tau cara ngitungnya, gak?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Eh... M-mungkin..." Aku menunjukkan padanya cara menghitung lipatan itu, dan dia menghitung lipatan yang ada di kainku.

...tak sadarkah dia kalau tindakannya itu nyaris membuatku pingsan di tempat? Kepalanya dekat sekali dengan wajahku itu...

.

.

"Senangnya dalam hati~"

Aku menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang merona merah. Bersyukur saat itu tidak ada orang selain kami berenam di koridor—jika tidak, mungkin akan ada yang menatap kami dengan tatapan heran.

"T-tak bisakah kau berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu, S-Sakura_-chan_?"

Ia hanya tersenyum usil. "Cie~h, ada yang lagi kasmara~n!"

Belum sempat aku mengejarnya, ia sudah lari terlebih dahulu ke kelas untuk menaruh seragamnya. Ukh, menyebalkan... Kenapa sih, wajahku tidak bisa kembali ke suhu asal? Aku 'kan, hanya ingin meminta nomor Naruto_-kun_...

...yah, **hanya**... Ini pun kulakukan setelah mengumpulkan keberanian. Tidak ke orangnya langsung sih, melainkan orang lain yang dekat dengannya. Aku masih sayang dengan rahasia ini, sampai-sampai tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

"N-_nee_, Ino-_chan_."

Ia menoleh padaku, alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"K-Kalau misalnya Sai-_kun_ berbicara padamu... K-Kamu senang gak?"

"Oh, aku sudah bersiap untuk pingsan karena terlalu gembira saat hal itu terjadi."

Aku menelan ludah, lalu menekan dadaku—jantungku berdegup kencang.

Sangat kencang.

Dan semakin kencang lagi saat mataku menangkap sosok berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah berjalan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ menuju ruang ganti dengan senyuman lebar yang biasa di wajahnya, hingga membuatku nyaris berpikir bahwa jantungku akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Ah... Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

.

.

_The End._

**A/N:** _My first attempt to write straight fict_. Apa ada yang terbaca sebagai _bashing chara_? Atau kekurangan lainnya? OOC, mungkin? Atau terlalu pendek? Mohon dengan sukarela memberikan review agar fanfict Tsuu semakin membaik di kemudian hari... #ngarepreviewsecaragaklangsung

7


End file.
